


Room at the Top

by DonnesCafe



Series: Eccentric Geniuses [3]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: AU alternate meeting, Alternate Meeting, Bottom Sherlock Holmes, Friendship, Grey-A Sherlock, M/M, Top John Watson, prostitute!John
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-11
Updated: 2016-10-11
Packaged: 2018-08-21 21:45:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8261419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DonnesCafe/pseuds/DonnesCafe
Summary: Sherlock picks up a prostitute and gets more than he bargained for.





	

Sherlock shivered in the sudden cold. He already missed the warmth of the stranger’s body, the small, well-muscled body that had topped him so efficiently. The man… John, he said his name was John. Was that just a joke about his profession or was that really his name? “John” had his back to Sherlock and was pulling up his worn trousers. Then on went the faded t-shirt. Finally the thin black jacket. Much too thin for a February night in London, especially if Sherlock was correct in his deduction that the man had been living on the streets for two weeks. 

“Stay. There’s room.” 

The man’s shoulders went rigid. He didn’t turn. 

“I don't stay overnight with... clients.” 

“And I am hardly in the habit of inviting prostitutes to stay overnight. There’s a first time for everything.” 

John’s back went even more rigid. 

“I don’t need your pity.” He moved toward the door. The limp that had intrigued Sherlock earlier had come back. Interesting that his leg hadn’t seemed to bother him at all during his rather vigorous… well. Psychosomatic, then. 

“Don’t be ridiculous. It’s simple practicality. You have no money except for the 200 pounds you just earned from me. Don’t waste it on a flea-bitten hotel and a depressing breakfast at a down-at-the-heels café. You don’t have to fuck me again. I only require sex every few months.” 

At that, John turned around. Surprisingly, he was smiling. 

“Can’t count on much repeat business then?” 

In spite of himself, Sherlock smiled back. Feeling strangely shy suddenly, he dragged the duvet up and got off the bed, using it as an awkward toga. 

“Not from me. Irrelevant anyway. You don’t need to do that anymore if you choose not to do so.” Sherlock didn’t quite believe what he was saying, but he didn’t want John to leave. He needed a roommate. He needed a colleague. He hardly ever needed sex, but he did need John. How could he convince the man that he knew him already, knew they could be friends. 

“You’re an Army doctor. Wounded in action. Afghanistan or Iraq?” 

John cocked his head. “Afghanistan. How the hell did you know that?” 

“I _see_. It’s what I do. Are you any good?” 

“I don’t know. Was I?” 

Sherlock felt a blush rise to his cheeks. The last time he remembered blushing he had been sixteen. Yes, this man was intriguing. 

“As a _doctor_ , John. I could use your help in my work. I’m a consulting detective.” 

“Seriously? You picked me up off the street not two hours ago, paid me to fuck you, and now we’re going to be roommates?” 

“Yes. I repeat, are you any good?” 

“Quite good,” John said. Light came into his eyes for the first time that night. 

“Then stay. There’s a room at the top of the stairs. It’s yours.” 

Stay, thought Sherlock. Please stay. I can cure that limp. You can cure the empty space at my side. Stay. 

“This is the craziest thing I’ve ever done,” said John. 

“And you invaded Afghanistan,” Sherlock said. 

John laughed. Then he held out his hand. “John Watson. Late of the Fifth Northumberland Fusiliers.” 

“Sherlock Holmes,” the other man replied, taking the hand in his. Suddenly he felt warm again.

**Author's Note:**

> Inspiration and title from David Bowie’s list of 100 favorite books. #3 – _Room at the Top_ by John Braine


End file.
